


Your hand prints on my soul

by Carmex



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sad times, Sexy Times, mentioning of Kurt/Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmex/pseuds/Carmex
Summary: Inspired by the song "Love You Goodbye" by One Direction. Thats it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Your hand prints on my soul

Blaine knew the moment he opened the door for him. Kurt standing there in his blue button down with the delicate pattern that appears to be lace. “Vivienne,” Kurt had told him, “Westwood,” he had clarified. Like Blaine needed clarification.  
  
He leans up to him, whispering “Don’t do this to me,” against Kurt’s lips before kissing him softly. One of his hands comes up to Kurt jaw, framing it softly. The slightest hint of stubble against Blaine’s palm. The other hand links with Kurt’s, the wedding band secure around his finger. Warmed by him wearing it for a while now. Definitive in its place.  
  
Kurt hands covers his on Kurt’s neck, breaking the kiss but leaning their foreheads together. Both of them breathing into the shared space.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt mumbles after a moment, “let’s go inside.”  
  
Blaine’s grip tightens on Kurt’s hand. The wedding band digging into his own fingers as he pulls Kurt with him to the couch, snuggling close to Kurt’s side. Silence follows, only broken by their soft breathing.  
  
“Talk,” he prompts.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt begins but is interrupted in an instant.  
  
“No, Kurt. Look at you,” Blaine lifts his head to watch Kurt’s face as he continued. “You didn’t come to apologize.”  
  
Kurt nods and begins to tell Blaine. Tells him about Thomas like Blaine hasn’t known for weeks. Like Blaine’s heart hasn’t already been breaking and this is just the final twist of the knife. While he continues to press himself closer to Kurt’s side, hoping it will help to keep himself together, to not shatter into pieces. It doesn’t. Still, he stays there and listens to Kurt telling him about how they started talking again and ended up spending more and more time together. How this is something Kurt has wanted for a long time and how it isn’t something he can walk away from.  
  
“He is my husband after all.”  
  
“He hasn’t been your husband in years, Kurt,” Blaine cannot help himself but to spat at him.  
  
“Blaine, I don’t want to hurt you,” Kurt says softly, stroking down Blaine’s back like he has countless times. The intimacy in its naturalness unbearably painful.  
  
Then don’t, Blaine wants to say, wants to remind Kurt of all the places they’ve been to, the nights they have spend together, the times the world seemed to lay in their hands. But there aren’t words for this. This is it, there is no right way of ending this. Knowing this doesn’t keep him from pressing his lips against Kurt’s. Nor does it keep him from letting his tongue trace Kurt’s bottom lip, sliding between them as soon as Kurt’s lips part. He just wants one more taste. One more time for Blaine to pretend Kurt is his, although he isn’t anymore, maybe never has been. Whereas Blaine will irrevocably stay his.  
  
So instead of speaking he just kisses Kurt harder, takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. Kurt doesn’t protest. The only thing he says before they reach the bedroom being “I won’t stay the night, Blaine.” Blaine already knows. This will be the last mercy Kurt will give to him. But even if by tomorrow Kurt won’t be his, he wants to feel loved for just a moment longer.  
  
“Take it off,” Blaine demands when they stand next to his bed. Kurt steps back a little, his eyes fixed on Blaine while he slides the ring off of his finger and places it on the dresser. Blaine doesn’t look at the ring. He has once, when he found out Kurt kept the ring by finding it in his bedside drawer. It’s a simple ring, sleek, white gold. _Your hand prints on my soul_ engraved inside.  
  
He steps closer to Kurt again, starts to undress him. His eyes following his fingers as he unbuttons every button with careful movements. When he is done Kurt shrugs off his shirt, moving to undo his own belt and take off his pants. The very same activity has been romantic many times. Two lovers eager to share themselves with each other. Those times it wasn’t been accompanied by heartbreak. Blaine lowers his gaze while he strips out of his own clothes.  
  
As he stands there, naked and exposed a hand enters his field of vision. An offer, an act of reconciling before he will be left in despair. There is no other choice than to take it. There never has been.  
  
Kurt leads him to the bed, lays him down. His eyes wander down Blaine’s body, his finger following. The lightest touch leaves goosebumps along its path. Kurt presses closer to his side, one of his legs slides in between Blaine’s. Kurt is already hard, he can feel him against his hip. Blaine isn’t.  
  
Kurt kisses him then. Slow and deep kisses, his tongue teasing, exploring leaving Blaine no other choice but to follow. He gives himself over, concentrating on Kurt’s mouth and wandering hands, never leaving his body. He wants this, he is the one who grabs the lube and spreads it onto Kurt’s fingers. His legs falling open for Kurt by instinct.  
  
He doesn’t give Kurt much time before he is pushing back onto his fingers, forces him to start off with two. His cock grows harder from sheer anticipation. Kurt has him writhing on the bed, head thrown back, before he pulls his fingers back out. When Kurt shifts on the bed Blaine opens his eyes again to find Kurt fiddling with a condom wrapper. Blaine’s eyes are fixed on Kurt’s hand, his fingers still glistening with lube. They haven’t used condoms months, decided not to after getting tested together. But that was because they had been exclusive. Apparently those circumstanced have changed.  
  
He can feel his throat tightening, averting his eyes he turns around, presenting his ass to Kurt. The first contact he feels is Kurt’s hand sliding along his back, then his cock against his hole. When Kurt begins to press in, he moans, trys to push back. But Kurt won’t let him. Slowly he slides all the way in, his hips press against Blaine.  
  
He can hear Kurt taking in a shuddering breath before he leans down, his chest pressed to Blaine’s back. Kisses along his back and neck, arms wrapped around his body, tears in his eyes. He knows Kurt won’t allow them to fuck. They are making love like all those timed before. When Kurt tightens his arms around his chest and pulls him up, he doesn’t fight it. He gets up to his knees, lets himself lean back into Kurt, knowing he will catch him.  
  
Blaine wraps his arms around himself too, finding Kurt’s and linking their hands together again. Kurt buries his nose into Blaine’s curls, breathes him in before gently starting to thrust into him. There isn’t much room for movement with both of them clinging together, it doesn’t matter. It is enough for Blaine’s head to fall back onto Kurt’s shoulder in pleasure, breathless whimpers leaving his lips. Kurt kissing and licking along the side of his neck in between low moans.  
  
Kurt doesn’t speed up, keeps the thrusts slow and languid, making Blaine feel every moment of his arising orgasm. When he comes, he bites his lip. He may have given Kurt everything, but he will not give him this, will not moan his name another time. Kurt comes moments later, thrusts still not speeding up.  
  
After, the pretense is gone. Kurt pulls out, disposes the condom in the bathroom. When he comes back into the bedroom he doesn’t come back to Blaine. He goes to the dresser and puts his ring back on. Blaine’s gaze lingers on his body for a moment until it lands on Kurt’s hand.  
  
When he looks up to Kurt’s eyes, he can see the hurt he avoided facing the whole time. This is the worst part. To know this is hurting Kurt. Knowing he loved him. Loves him. Kurt loves him. Just not enough. He has never been loved enough.  
  
“Why did you put that on,” he asks.  
  
“You know why I’m wearing the ring.” Kurt doesn’t look at him.  
  
“Not the ring, the shirt,” Blaine clarifies. He doesn’t get an answer. “You wore it the day I told you I love you.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Blaine.”  
  
“Okay.” A word of acceptance, agreement. He feels neither.  
  
He wants to beg. Wants to beg for Kurt to stay. But he knows there’s nothing he can do to change this, nothing he can to negotiate it.  
  
Blaine turns around. He doesn’t want to watch Kurt leave. He can’t watch another person turn their back on him. There’s no need to watch him leave. His image will be forever imprinted in his soul anyway. There is no getting over this. He knows he will be okay someday. He will live with this. But getting over this, he won’t. He knew the moment he opened the door for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I did a thing. I’m really nearvous about it, but I’m going with the rip-the-bandaid-off method. I’ve been listening to 1D yet again and got hung up on the lyrics to “Love you goodbye” and then the glee watch folks sparked an idea no one asked for. This is it. You’ll find a lot of the lyrics used in this but hopefully not too noticable. Also a little Taylor reference, people how know the name of the song that tiny bit of lyrics is from will get it.
> 
> @gorgxoxus this is for you, even tough you may not want it.


End file.
